Inuyasha The Pimp
by Inuyashahellsingfan
Summary: Inuyasha has a dream about him and kagome having sex. but his dream is interupted by naraku apearing in his dream. Same for kagome except Kagura appears in her dream. Kagome and inuyasha have a fight.ect...ect.
1. Dreamers

**_BACK IN THE FEUDAL ERA_**

In the hutch, "Oh, Inuyasha" moaned, Kagome. "Harder, Harder" she moaned. "Faster, faster" she moaned. Inuyasha started to slow down. She moaned "oh, don't stop Inuyasha please don't stop." He began to got faster and faster. Out of nowhere Kikyo walks in. They stopped. Kikyo stripped. They had a three sum. Inuyasha sees Naraku, Naraku arms flies at Inuyasha. They hit him send him flying out the hutch "Ahhhhh" yelled Inuyasha.

He wakes up. "Damn"!! "It was just a dream." "Damn that Naraku." "He is messing up a damn Good dream." Inuyasha looks down at himself, Damn, I'm stiff as a tree. Damn I need to get rid of this some how.

**_MEAN WHILE IN THE PRESENT_**

Oh, Inuyasha yes. Faster I knew you had it in you. Kagome see Kagura. "Oh, no" Kagome said. Kagura jumps threw the hutch knocking Kagome out the hutch. Ha said Kagura. Kagura launched a wind attack at Kagome killing her. Kagome wakes up. Then fall back asleep. In her sleep she say damn that Kagura, messing up a good dream.

"Kagome get up," yelled Souta. "It's Monday Kagome." Souta walked up stairs to Kagome's room. Knocked on her door. He yelled; "Kagome get up." "Mom say get up."

"Go away;" Kagome replied. "Leave me alone Souta. Go away."

"Well," Mom said, "You have to get up" He opens Kagome's door. He jumps on her.

She springs up "Souta!!" Ahhhhh get out my room. Little brothers, who needs them!? I sure don't need him, that's for sure. I got to get dressed for school. Bath 1st.

Souta runs out the room down the steps. She's awake now mom.

Kagome Mom, ok honey.

Kagome got her uniform and towel and undergarments and her robe and went to the bathroom. She ran a warm bath with bubbles. She took off her pajamas and got in the tub. She washed and played with her hair. She washed her body. The she got out the tub. Drained the tub. The dried her self off. She put the robe on. Then she plugged in a blow drier and dried her hair. She dried her self off. She put on her under clothes. Then she put on her school uniform. She picked up her pajama and put them in a hamper. She walked back to her room to get her book bag. She looked and looked and could not find it. "Mom have you seen my book bag;" yelled Kagome.

No, I haven't seen your book bag. Where is the last place you left your book bag.

She thinks. Oh shit, I left it in the Feudal Era, she says to her self. She runs down stairs. And out the door saying I'm going to the Feudal Era. She runs to the well and jumps in.


	2. Flash Back

**_FEUDAL ERA_**

Climbs out well in Feudal Era. See her book bag next to the well. Kagome grabs her book bag.

Inuyasha is walking with Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. Toward the well they see Kagome. Inuyasha yells "Kagome."

She doesn't hear him She jumps back into the well with her book bag.

Damn she didn't hear me, Inuyasha says to himself.

You should go after her, Sango suggested.

You should get her Inuyasha, Miroku added.

Meow, said Kirara.

Shippo just stared and said, "You should say sorry for when you had that fight you two had."

Inuyasha thinks back on the fight they had.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Koga: You mutt don't you see Kagome doesn't want to be with you.

Inuyasha: Grrrrrrr. You mangy wolf.

Kagome: Both of you, stop fighting.

Inuyasha: Charges at Koga and punches him in the face making him slide back.

Koga: Slides back, then run up toward Inuyasha kicking him sending him flying into a tree.

Inuyasha: Ahhhhh. Hits tree and the tree breaks. Stands up Grrrr.

Koga: Aha ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. You're nothing but a mutt.

Inuyasha: Unsheathes Tetsuaiga, I must slice through the Wind Scar. Sees the Wind Scar. Swings Tetsuaiga slicing through the Wind Scar.

Kagome: Inuyasha, Noooo. Sit! I'm sorry Inuyasha I had to.

Koga: Huh?

Inuyasha: Falls to ground from the sit command allowing Koga to escape.

Koga: See you mutt, runs off saying ill be back for you Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kagome how could you let him get away.

Kagome: I couldn't let you kill Koga. He saved me from Naraku.

Inuyasha: well your always say sit all the time I get hurt you let him go sometime I think you love Koga.

Kagome: I do not like Koga.

Inuyasha: I didn't say you liked him, I said you love him. So it must be true you wench.

Kagome: Gasps: I can't believe you called me a wench I'm going home.

Inuyasha: fine I don't care go home.

Sango: oh my, I can't believe he called her a wench.

Kagome: Inuyasha you're such an ass. Runs back to the well.

Miroku: oh, She called him an ass.

Shippo: What's an ass.

Sango: Shippo don't say that, that's a bad word.

Shippo: Ops sorry, but Miroku said it.

Sango: Punches Miroku on the head don't say that word its bad. Whispers in Miroku ear I did it so Shippo won't say that word.

Miroku: But did you have to hit me so hard.

Sango: Sorry

**_FLASH BACK ENDED_**

No I'm not going to get her she can leave I don't care said, Inuyasha.


	3. The Let Down And The 85

Author: yeah well I hope you like this chapter, and sorry for the long ass wait to see this chapter, so don't let me stop you from read chapter 3 "The let down and the 85"

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Mean While in the Present**_

_**Kagome walks to school with her friends. While walking they see Hojo. " Hi Kagome," said Hojo nervously. "Hello," replied Kagome. "Um k...k...Kagome w…w…will you um w…want to g…go to the m…movies w…with me on Friday, said Hojo." "Uh sorry I can't I uh I got to stay home and help my grandpa cause he's sick, yeah that's it he's sick," said Kagome. "Damn! Well see ya Kagome," said Hojo. "How could you pass up a date with Hojo," said her friends. "You could have let your mom or you little brother help him," said her friends. "I promised I would help, we need to hurry or we will be late for school," said Kagome. Kagome and her friends ran to school. They made it just in time. They sat in the back of the class. The teacher passed back their math tests. "Yes, I got an 85 on my test," said Kagome. School was over. After school she walked home alone. She stopped at a store first.**_

**_Feaudal Era_**

"_**Well maybe I should go," said Inuyasha. Miroku Shippo, and Sango hide in bushes near the well. Inuyasha looks around. "Well here I go," said Inuyasha. He jumps into the well. "I knew he would go for her," said Sango. "And you were right," said Miroku. "I knew all along that he would go back he always does he can't stay away from Kagome", said Shippo. Inuyasha, He is so predictable, you can predict his every move.**_

**_Mean While in the Present_**

**_Inuyasha, climb out of the well. He went to Kagome's house. He sat in her room. Kagome walked in her house. She took off her shoes and put her shoes by the door and went up stairs. She went up to her room. Her mom Souta and gramps walked into the house. Kagome gasped when she opened the door. "Ah," yelled Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what are you doing here," said Kagome._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

Author: It's kind of short. But your gonna have to wait to see what he came to Kagome's house for. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahaha. Your pissed off aren't you.


	4. The Apology, a Lil'bit of Heaven, and th...

Author: I think you will like this chapter, you better like if you don't… then you don't,enjoy people, enjoy this fricken chapter

**_Kagome gasped when she opened the door. "Ah," yelled Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what are you doing here," said Kagome. _**

"_**Kagome I came her to apologize for what I said," said Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Kagome for when I called you a wench," said Inuyasha. "And I'm sorry that I called you a, you know what, Inuyasha," said Kagome. **_

_**She hugged him. "Kagome," said Inuyasha. "Yes," replied Kagome. **_

"_**How come when I called you, you didn't answer me, you just went back in to the well," said Inuyasha. "I didn't hear you I was in a rush said," Kagome.**_

_**She hugged him again. This time he embraced the hug and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Kagome was surprised that he had kissed her, so she kissed him gentle on his lips and the kiss drew to a deeply, passionate kiss, the kiss lead to Kagome's bed**_

_**She was thinking that Inuyasha has been on her mind for a while and she couldn't stop thinking about him. As they were kissing on her bed she started stroking his manhood. **_

_**Then Inuyasha put his hand under her skirt and between her legs and moved his finger in a circular motion. **_

_**Kagome let out a low moan. Inuyasha was on top of Kagome he removed her shirt. And at that moment Souta walked in the room. Kagome, he looked as he seen them, uh. **_

_**Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her, grabbed a shoe and threw the shoe at Souta. **__**He ran out the room and down the stairs. **_

_**He told his mom what he seen. "Kagome come down stairs honey", said Kagome's mom. Kagome put her shirt and her shoes on and walked down stairs. As she walked she was wondering what her mom wanted. **_

_**She kept thinking and thinking. But Kagome had a guess of what her mom wanted her for. Kagome was very nervous. She was thinking of her mom scolding her. **_

_**She was thinking of her mom punishing her in many ways. She thought of her mom beating her. Locking her in her room for years. She thought of her self not being able to see him again.**_

_**She was almost like crying. Kagome tried to stay calm. She fixed her hair. But Kagome was sweating when she reached the bottom step. **_

_**She inched her way to the kitchen. Her legs were shaking. She was in the kitchen. "Yes mom," Kagome said very, very nervously. Souta said that you wanted me. Kagome had her head down looking at the floor.**_

_**Kagome looked up at her mom. Her mom began "Kagome….**_

Author: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I'm evil you're going to have to wait for next chapter even though it's finish. Am I pissing you off yet? I bet I am, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ,ha ,ha ,ha, I'm not putin' up chapter 5 until i get a total of 15 reviews.


	5. Relief & the Pissed Inuyasha

Author: I think you like this chapter. Finally you see some action. Fighting you like that don't ya. Tell people about my story, you should check out a story call Kingdom Hearts: Universal Voyage it good. Enjoy.

_**She inched her way to the kitchen. Her legs were shaking. She was in the kitchen. "Yes mom," Kagome said very, very nervously. Souta said that you wanted me. Kagome had her head down looking at the floor.**_

_**Kagome looked up at her mom. Her mom began "Kagome I know your getting older and your hormones are going wild but you have to control yourself Kagome". "Your brother is still young he didn't have to see what he saw today". "But he should have knocked on my door mom". **_

"_**That's true but be more careful". "It was kind of unexpected mom, it just happened". "You should have locked you door at least, even if don't want you doing what you were doing". "Ok mom"! Kagome walked up the stairs. **_

_**She was relieved that her mom wasn't all that mad and she didn't get punished. Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed thinking Damn that brother of her, he always comes at the wrong time. Kagome opened her door; she walked in, and then closed it. **_

_**She sat next to him on the bed. She looked at him and smiled. He looked at her and gave a fake smile. "Inuyasha, I wasn't ready, I'm glad Souta came in". "I sure wasn't," mumbled Inuyasha. "What if something would have went wrong," "Something has already gone wrong," mumbled Inuyasha.**_

"_**I would have regretted it later on". "I regret stopping," Inuyasha mumbled once again. "Well, see ya Kagome". "Where are you going". "I got to go back and check on Miroku and the others".**_

"_**I'll be back soon". "Ok, Inuyasha". Kagome said bye as Inuyasha opened the window and jumped out. She got up and closed the window. She went and changed into her pajamas. She brushes her teeth. Yawned and leys down. And then went to bed.**_

_**Inuyasha ran to the shrine. He opened the door and went to the well. He jumped into the well thinking Damn that Souta, I got to make sure Souta Isn't around me and Kagome, when and I try to do something.**_

**Feudal Era**

_**He came out in the other side. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara were there waiting for Inuyasha by the well. "Uh what are you guy doing here," said Inuyasha. "We knew you were going to go," Sango said speaking for everyone.**_

"_**Who cares," said Inuyasha. No one spoke. They walked for a little while. They encountered some demons. They were all ready to fight. But Inuyasha wanted to handle the demons himself. One charged at him he punched it in the face.**_

_**It flew back and hit a tree. Another charges at him. He jumps up and as he comes down he slashes the demon with his claws. The demon was sliced into many pieces. A big ogre like demon punched with his left fist Inuyasha from behind. He flew and hit a tree. Then fell to the ground.**_

_**The tree cracked. And as he got up the cracked tree began to fall. At the nic of time he rolled out of the way. He stopped rolling and lies on his back. At the moment the ogre like demon punched Inuyasha in the stomach with its left fist.**_

_**The impact of the blow made Inuyasha cough up blood. The giant went to punch Inuyasha with its left fist again but Inuyasha grabbed the demons arm and tossed it, it hit the ground about 10 feet away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha made his way to his feet.**_

_**The demon got up. Inuyasha unsheathes his Tetsuaiga. The wind starts blowing. He raised his Tetsuaiga, looked at the giant demon, and then said, "This is where you die". The giant ran toward Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyasha smirked. He ran toward the demon, jumped up in the air, then brung his sword down with all his might, the sword cut through his flesh like scissors cutting through paper.**_

_**Inuyasha started walking back to Miroku and the other. The demon started to regenerate his self. Inuyasha turned around to see the giants' right fist flying toward him.**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author: Told ya you would like. But now you can't wait to see what happens. XD, now you have to wait until I get a total of 50 reviews. Hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. You're pissed off right. I'm joking you have to wait until I get a total of 23 reviews.


	6. The Struggle and What Will Kagome See

Author: I'm soooooooo sorry everyone I got sidetracked with girls and everything you know how it is and forgot. Well enjoy this chapter. I really hope you do. Also check out my other story Inuyasha's Ultimate Battles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Inuyasha started walking back to Miroku and the other. The demon started to regenerate his self. Inuyasha turned around to see the giants' right fist flying toward him. **_

_**Inuyasha used hit Tetsuaiga to block its fist. Inuyasha slid back several feet.**_

_**He look at the demon then said, "damn it, he must have a sacred jewel shard".**_

"_**But where the hell is it at it can't be in his head stomach because I sliced him in half." "It must be in his right arm because that last hit was stronger then the last hits."**_

_**Inuyasha ran toward the demon jumped up to slice the demon but the demon knock him away. He tries running toward the demon again. **_

_**The demon swings its left fist at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodges and tries to slice the demons right arm off.**_

_**Just then the demons left fist came up behind Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyasha dodge his left fist. Then the demon punched him with his right fist. Inuyasha flew back about 20 feet. Inuyasha, breathing hard made his way to his feet. **_

"_**Damn it, I almost had him this time". "I'm already pissed and this demon is making me more pissed off then I am". Inuyasha have been fighting for hours, and Inuyasha could hit the demon. **_

_**It was in the morning now. Inuyasha shouted to the demon "This is where you die".The demon just laughed at Inuyasha. This made Inuyasha really mad.**_

_**Inuyasha charged toward the demon again, he then jumped in the air and was about to bring his Tetsuaiga down on the demon but the demon hit him away. Inuyasha Tetsuaiga flew out of his hand, hit the ground and turned normal.**_

_**And Inuyasha flew back then hit the ground, and rolled until he stopped him self. The demon continued to laugh at Inuyasha's failed attempts. Inuyasha makes his way on one knee then the other.**_

_**Now one foot then the other breathing hard, his heart beating fast, he walked slowly to his Tetsuaiga and grabbed it.**_

"_**That's it, I'm going to help him," said Miroku. "No, stayed there I'll handle this myself, I don't need you help, "said Inuyasha. "Come on Inuyasha let us help you," said Sango.**_

"_**I said NO!" "I don't need you help," Inuyasha said lifting up his Tetsuaiga. **_

_**His Tetsuaiga transformed, "Now I know what I should do".**_

_**He gave them a, don't get in my way or you'll die look. He walked about closer to the demon leaving about 10 feet between them. He pointed the Tetsuaiga at the demon. **_

_**The demon laughed at Inuyasha again. **_

**Present**

_**Kagome wakes up and gets out of bed. She goes and takes a bath and brushes her teeth. She dries off and gets dressed. She grabs her book bag, makes sure she has everything she need. **_

"_**Yup, got everything I need. Then runs down the steps and out the door. She walks to the shrine, she opens the door and the she walks to the bone eaters well in the shrine.**_

_**She stretches and yawns, "Ok, now I'm ready to go, I can't wait to see Inuyasha and the others," said Kagome to herself. She jumped into the well smiling.**_

**Feudal Era**

_**She climbs out of the well. She starts walking when she hears a WIND SCAR. And she runs to see what was going on. She was worried. **_

_**She knew it was Inuyasha because she heard the wind scar. She walks from out the forest very carefully. She knew she could be in danger if she just ran out there. She looks and she sees…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Hmm I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Because I really don't know when I'll put up the next chapter. It might be a while. Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.


	7. Victory and Death

Hmmm... wow the 7th chapter is finally here!! OMG can you believe it..?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stood firmly on the ground. His feet firm in the earth. He pointed the Tetsuaiga

at the demon.

The wind blew and the demon's and Inuyasha's winds collided. A smirk crossed the Hanyou's face.

He charges at the gaint, his finger tightly around the sword. He jumps up into the air and comes down yelling "Wind Scar"!! as Kagome came from out of the bushes.

She watched as the demon was cut into many piece. She ran over to the demons carcas and grab the blackend Jewel shard.

The shard purifed at her touch turning it's normal color. "Kagome"!! yelled Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

Inuyasha just looked to Kagome. Kagome runs over to Inuyasha wrapping her arms around Inuyasha neck.

"I missed you, Inuyasha". These words came from Kagome. Inuyasha smirks a little. Shippo runs over jumping up on Kagome's head.

Kagome lets go of Inuyasha and pulls Shippo off her head hugging him. "Hey, Shippo" Her eyes wandered over to Miroku, Sango, and Kirara.

She walks over to them Inuyasha following behind her. "Hey Sango and Miroku..I've missed you guys.."

Later on the day(Fuedal Era)

They were all asleep In the hutch. Rushling in the bushes mad e Inuyasha ears twitch which woke him up.

He slowly walked out, looking around cautiously. He walked over the bushes and he saw Kagura standing by a tree. He walks over to Kagura.

"Kagura what are you doing here.."? Kagura spoke, "I came to see you Inuyasha.." A confused look came upon his face.

"You came to see me.."? "Why."? She walks over to Inuyasha and graps him by his manhood. Kagura spoke "I'm gonna show you why I came.."

She pushed Inuyasha up against the tree. And her lips were soon pressed up against his. Inuyasha tried to push her off, but the just except the kiss and began to kiss back.

Kagura tongue made it way into his mouth and vise versa. Her tongue moved around his as if they were dancing.

Inuyasha's hands ran up and down Kaguras back slowly as the kissed. Kagura began to remove Inuyasha's top to his fire rath. After removing it she tossed it aside.

Kagome wakes up and notice Inuyasha was gone. She gets up and walks to the door and calls out for Inuyasha. But Inuyasha doen't hear her.

Inuyasha began to remove Kagura's top. As they continued kissing. Kagome got closer to them.

When Kagome arrivedat a bush and peeks out, Inuyasha was already deep inside Kagura. The were both fully naked. Kagura let out a few moan.

She turns around and headed back to the Hutch. She would wait there for Inuyasha to come back.

As soon as she reach the hutch, Inuyasha was on his way back there. He smirks to himelf, he felt real good.

Inuyasha reaches the Hutch and See's Kagome standing out side the hutch. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak.

"Kagome... what are you doing awake at this time of night.."? he asked her a bit nervously.

"I woke up and didn't see you there, so I came outside to look for you.." She snapped at him. "So where have you been Inuyasha"?

"Me..? I went out to take a piss..I had to go really bad." Inuyasha smirks in his mind, thinking she'd buy it.

"Inuyasha don't lie to me I seen you in the woods...with Kagura I might add to that.." She said In an angered tone.

Inuyasha spoke, "Wait..wait..I can explain that..It wasn't my fault you see..it just like happened..i couldn't do nothing about it.."

"Is that right? Well to my knowledge you can prevent things thike that.." She said pull out her bow and taking an arrow in hand. "Well now I have to kill.."

Inuyasha spoke quickly "Wait..wait..you don't need to do this Kagome I'm real sorry.." He said in a panicy tone.

"Too late.." She fired the arrow and it Impaled Inuyasha through the heart. And stuck him to a tree.

She she shot several more arrow, one piercing him in the should, on in the stomache in another in the groin area.

He died shortly after the second arrow hit. He didn't even get to speak before the other arrows were fired at him.

Kagome smirks putting the bow on her back. Then turning around on her heels walking back into the hutch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehehe Hey not my fault it ended that way.


End file.
